Usuario discusión:Chimecho17
Re: FanFic claro, pero los personajes son... Andrés (Yo xD), Alberto (mi hermano), el doctor que cura a Alberto lo puedes llamar "Doctor", Pikackaka (El pikachu de Alberto), y el Director, pero, copiate de mi ortografía porque si no no podrías escribir el fic. Saludos xD --Platino a la carga 20:09 12 dic 2008 (UTC) PD: haz tu página de usuario para ver tu sexo... y lo de moderadora lo intenté y no se puede... lo siento. ya hice el episodio cuatro y esta dividido por 3 partes y leelo te gustará --Platino a la carga 22:11 12 dic 2008 (UTC) color del kabello de ana oye el kabello de ana es azul claro o oscuro depende pero ahi pusiste kafe pero enrealidad esto esta fino yo are al quack claro es una invencion mia y si kieres pasate por el Top 10 Fakemon para ke veas kuales fakemon podemos agregar al fic... xDDDDD besos--Platino a la carga 10:49 14 dic 2008 (UTC) Re: Oye Puedes ayudar en la User Dex. Solo te tienes que inscribir en Preguntas sobre Fakémon y ya puedes crear. Arándano hace los de fuego y yo los de planta, luego, hare los corrientes. Por cierto, Diribun esta muy bien hecha. (Marina101 14:56 4 mar 2009 (UTC)) ¿Puedo? ¿Me dejarías ayudar con el top de los fakémons? Es que me gustaría mucho. Se podría hacer por los Pokémon más votados. (88.15.45.112 22:40 27 mar 2009 (UTC)). RE:Puedo Claro pero primero registrate ;) RE: Sobre Roxan La saque de una página, pero, hace tanto tiempo que no voy, que no se como se llama. Luego, la modifique haciéndole prendas de fuego. Le añadí los detalles y hecha. Si me acuerdo de la página te la diré. (Marina101 22:43 27 mar 2009 (UTC)) Aquello... Aquello lo hice yo. Ya estoy registrada. Me pareció interesante hacer eso del top. ¡Me encantan los Pokémon de las Dex que existen aquí! (Kelly250 22:49 27 mar 2009 (UTC)) RE:Aquello... Tu eres Marina o Kelly250? ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no soy Marina. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Es que desde hace bastante, quise registrarme, pero la wikia aún no me dejaba. Más tarde, lo probé y me registré (Hoy mismo). (Kelly250 22:54 27 mar 2009 (UTC)) Perdon Es que como no te conozco,a marina se le olvida registrarse y ella tambien se registro al mismo tiempo que tu,pensaba que lo eras por cierto tu creaste la SEATER DEX? te recomiendo que crees una region y pokemons visita esto Bridgette y Saidiway dex para informarte de como se hace Pues ¡Qué bonita la Saidiway dex! ¿De donde sacas los sprites de los personajes? Esta muy bien hecha. La Seater Dex no la cree yo. Según lo de cambios recientes... Fue JuanGP, o algo así. ¿Cuántos usuarios hay aquí? (Kelly250 23:01 27 mar 2009 (UTC)) Chimecho17... ¡Me encanta el Noticiario Poke-Noti! ¿Podría ayudar? (Marina101 23:02 27 mar 2009 (UTC)) RE: Chimecho17... Claro!!!!Mis creaciones son de todos los usuarios,pueden editarlas cuando quieran(excepto los personajes,saidiway dex,ciudades,historias y fanfics) --Chimecho17 23:05 27 mar 2009 (UTC) Kelly.... Oye mis sprites los pongo en google debes poner sprites entrenadores le das imagen completa a la 1 foto lo copias y lo pegas en el paint,ahoira abre otro paint corta el personaje que deseas y pegalo en el otro paint y listo a modificar!!! Tranquilizate por eso... Eso no es ser increativa o increativo. Casi todos lo hacen (Drupixp, Platino a la carga, Arándano, yo...). Hazlo tal y como tu quieras, te enseñare, como casi todos lo hacen: ¿Lo ves? (Marina101 16:07 30 mar 2009 (UTC)) ¡Qué gracia...! ¡Menuda pelea en el fanfic! Menos mal que Richy no le ha tirado los bollos a Marina (Yo) o alguien de los demás en la cara. Me encanta hacer fanfics en los que los protas seamos los usuarios. (Marina101 17:11 30 mar 2009 (UTC)) ¡Enhorabuena! Eres administrador/a por tantas cosas creadas. Recuerda: Si alguien se porta mal, dice cosas feas o hace cosas malas, bloqueale. (Marina101 17:16 30 mar 2009 (UTC)) Lo intentare... Lo de Bridgette, lo intentare... Te dare dos opciones. (Marina101 19:22 31 mar 2009 (UTC)). Mis fakemon Mis fakemon los hago con paint, aunque ultimamente despues de hacerlos uso Photo Filtre para retocar las sombras. Muy pronto pondre una guia para hacer dibujos y tambien Sprites(si es que alguien no la a hecho XD)--Drupixp 21:08 31 mar 2009 (UTC) La guia Ya hice una de mis guias: Guia: Como hacer Sprites. Quiza no las puedas entender bien porque tengo un problema en subir las imagenes. Aun asi mañana empezare con la guia de los dibujos de mis pokemon.--Drupixp 23:27 31 mar 2009 (UTC) Hola Bienvenido seas amigo, disfrutalo.JuanGP 13:07 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Oops, lo siento. Me disculpo, debe estar mal editado, pero en una sección se refieren a ti como hombre, me confundí.--JuanGP 23:27 10 abr 2009 (UTC) Eh... Mi pokemon mas fuerte en pokemon diamante es torterra en nivel 78 por ahi pero aun no puedo ganar a la elite cuatro pero eres de venezuela o latinoamericana por lo de isla del drama xP en mi tele lo dan en Cartoo-network. --Yo, Platino a la carga (El Faner Andrés)~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|''¿Teneis algo que decirme?]] 01:02 11 abr 2009 (UTC) ¿Enserio? ¿Eres administradora? No lo sabía, cuando me registré tu aún no estabas dentro de la comunidad, asi que no creí que lo fueras.--JuanGP 14:43 11 abr 2009 (UTC) Gracias. Gracias, por esa razón he estado trabajando más duro, y además llevo mucho tiempo en la wiki, pero entre que me fui de vacaciones y empeze la escuela he estado muy ocupado para seguir con mis páginas, pero ya estoy de regreso, así que a trabajar, no puedo dejar que ustedes se encarguen de todo.--JuanGP 19:33 11 abr 2009 (UTC) quien es... 88.22.88.97‎? Feliz cumpleaños ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Aunque XD esta bien lo del bloqueo si quieres usa la widget de Shout Box y ahi ablamos. --Yo, Platino a la carga (El Faner Andrés)~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|¿Teneis algo que decirme?]] 16:29 16 abr 2009 (UTC) Estaba un poco ocupada... Pero... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Qué cumplas muchos más! (Marina101 16:38 16 abr 2009 (UTC)) TU HACK... como va tu hack? esque quiero saber porque yo no le entiendo amuchas de las herramientasque vaje. XD Y eso que en la paginahabia unos tutoriales jajaja adios X.O.X.O Atte: Ridley 100 Pues mi hack Lo hago con studio pokemon,una pagina llamada Wah,pone Wah en google y te saldran muchas herramientas bien explicadas,adios! YO TAMBIEN! Lo empese a hacer con als herramientas de esa pagina, pero nunca entendi como cambiarle el textop XD jajaja saludos bye X.O.X.O Atte: chimecho no se lo desia a marina101 --Yo, Platino a la carga (El Faner Andrés)~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|¿Teneis algo que decirme?]] 18:43 19 abr 2009 (UTC) PD: no estaba porque mi modem se le avia ido el internet XD pero ya bolbio y aqui estoy Oye Has robado a Toxeon. Lo se por que lo puse y sale la imagen. ¿Queréis ver como es verad? Pues mirad: En el google imagenes, poned Toxeon y lo veréis. Además, pone en la página que debes pedir permiso a una chica llamada Mandy. 81.33.164.97 10:55 20 abr 2009 (UTC) ok Lo borrare ahora y hare uno io misma,haci no tendre que pedir permiso Eh... No digas eso en el reality de que otros no pueden crear uno. Platino tiene uno.. No seas mala. Todos tienen derecho. Ups... ¿Platino ya tenia uno?....Pues....No sabia jejeje Perdón pero es que me parecio que la idea era mia y de nadie más,pero yo se que a nadie le gustaria que le copiaran sus fanfics. (Si el reality que hablas es el ed Nancy Alvarez pues es un programa,no reality.) Aaaah!y lee primero las reglas por que dice '''Con mi permiso pueden salir aqui o hacer un reality' Chimecho... Me gustan tus Quimeras... Que pena que yo abandonara la creación de los míos... Recuerdo: Fue nada más registrarme... Cree el Laboratorio Pokémon, un sitio donde creaba los Quimera... Qué pena que ya no siga con eso T-T... Pero, bueno, espero que hagas muchos Quimeras. (Marina101 14:21 4 may 2009 (UTC)) Grax... Pues a mi me han encantado esa de Toxicroack,te quedo muy bien,ojala sigas haciendolos y s sigues,te quedaran geniales Pues yo ya lo bloquee, por 6 meses además hasta que no lea y reflexione las reglas del sitio. --Firmado: Yo, Platino a la carga (El Faner Andrés)~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|''¿Teneis algo que decirme?]] 21:46 17 may 2009 (UTC) Grax Gracias,esa personita ya me tenia harta,estaba muy pesada :@ no deberia haber echo eso--Chimecho17 21:48 17 may 2009 (UTC) Chimecho... ¿Qué ocurre? Ayer casi no estuve aquí porque me fui de comunión... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era ese? No entiendo nada... (Marina la Poké-Fan 12:05 18 may 2009 (UTC)) RE:Cimecho17 Marina,ni siquiera yo entiendo a esas personas malas que cambian los articulos sin entender el esfuerzo de la gente,por ejemplo,a mi me pusieron que Bridgette era boba y gorda,muy debil y perezosa,eso es muy feo.--Chimecho17 22:20 18 may 2009 (UTC) Puedo? ¿Puedo hacer las plantillas de los tipos que inventaste? Es que estoy haciendo las plantillas de todos los tipos en Plantillas de pokedex avanzadas. --Drupixp 20:36 19 may 2009 (UTC) Claro... Claro que puedes,yo estaba viendo las cosas esas de las plantillas y no encontre el mio,estaba decepcionada pero ya me entere--Chimecho17 14:06 21 may 2009 (UTC) PD:Proximamente creare mas tipos y yo tambien soy de Chile Dru Varias cosas que decir... Mira la quime dex... No entiendo que ocurre con ella... He bloqueado a un tal BlackDark1... Bueno... Yo tengo el Pokémon Diamante. Tengo un Empoleon nivel 71. Me encanta. Tiene dos hijos: Un Piplup y un Buneary. Por su pareja, una Lopunny nivel 42. Tengo muchísimos Pokémons. (Marina la Poké-Fan 11:40 23 may 2009 (UTC)) Oye Tu viste la pelicula el rey león? lo digo porque Kiara y Vitani son los nombres de las dos leonas. Oye 2 No crees que solo haces chicas? Casi no hay chicos en tus persoanjes... Cro que eso es un poco.. Te he borrado las imagenes esas por las que te bloquearon, por quitarselas a alguien o algo así... Las he borrado porque vi que te bloquearon por esio. Re:Oye Pues si...--Chimecho17 21:06 25 may 2009 (UTC) Re:Oye 2 Lo mismo pense hace días,pero me gusta más hacer chicas,aunque creo en la igualdad--Chimecho17 21:06 25 may 2009 (UTC) Em... No quiero ser maleducad@... Pero... No crees que imitas un poco? Solo por aviso... Puedo? ¿Puedo modificar la imagen del tipo Magia? Es que es para que no se note el fondo blanco. Oh, pon los demas tipos que inventaste en mi discucion( es que se me olvida revisar las respuestas en las discuciones de otros). --Drupixp 19:21 26 may 2009 (UTC) No digamos que eres muy fuerte luchando en Perla. Yo tengo un Infernape de nivel 100 y conozco Pokemon desde que existe Yo también lo sabía. Viste el rey león PODRIAS... Podrias poner las imagenes de los tipos?--Drupixp 19:33 27 may 2009 (UTC) RE: Chimecho, porque mientes? Pues no tendria que meterme en esto pero... El que lo escribio por lo menos podria dar la cara poniendo su firma o registrandose. Pienso que el que puso lo de arriba es un cobarde al no decir quien es --Drupixp 17:08 30 may 2009 (UTC) Anonimo(a)... Da la cara y registrate,seguire borrando eso hasta que te registres y yo me canse.--Chimecho17 01:33 31 may 2009 (UTC) Chimeco17 Como es cumpleaños de Andres, le regalo a todos los usuarios de esta wiki cada inicial de la region Korna, pero shiny y con las estadisticas mas fuertes, y a Plantvore con el ataque Placaje herboreo, a Firealien con Placaje Incendiario y a Elesea con Placaje Acuatico. -De Valentín(Valentin434). Quiero que me ayuden a dispersar esto, por favor, a todos los usuarios. Ey, desagradecida De que vas? mleducada... COMO TE ATREVES A IR INSULTANDO A LA GENTE DE LA WIKI? maleducada... Vas a caer a Platino... Yo no he hecho nada... De que hablas estas loco (a) Dejate de hablar cosas que no son. ¿O_o? ¿Ya estuviste de cumpleaños? ¿No importa si hago un Cakepy y un Caket unos meses atrasados para ti?--Drupixp 00:47 19 jun 2009 (UTC) Claro... Claro que me ols puedes regalar... Por cierto yo tambien soy de chile--Chimecho17 00:51 19 jun 2009 (UTC) ya esta thumb|si tienes algun problema contactame espero que te guste recuerda que tienes total libertad para su uso e aqui te la dejo ahora si thumbaqui esta Avatar La imagen original de tu avatar... ¿de dónde la conseguiste? seguro que del artículo Anne de Juby3, ¿No, Chimecho17? --Firmado: Yo, Platino a la carga (El Faner Andrés)~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|¿Teneis algo que decirme?]] 19:25 13 jul 2009 (UTC) No... No Andres,me la hizo el... -.- --Bridgette,la heroína 21:37 13 jul 2009 (UTC) Robo no No estoy diciendo eso -.- pero gracias. --Firmado: Yo, Platino a la carga (El Faner Andrés)~[[Usuario Discusión:Platino a la carga|¿Teneis algo que decirme?]] 14:43 14 jul 2009 (UTC) un favor porfis necesito que te hagas cargo por un tiempo de la guarderia pokemon pliss porque va a ser la boda de mi tio y voi a salir mañana y volver no se cuando a y se me olvidaba tu eevee nesecito que hagas su prite va a ser brillante pero con tonos de rosa palido en la cola y sera macho Tranquilo La cuidare--Bridgette,la heroína 19:26 15 jul 2009 (UTC) tengo mi wiki¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ya tengo una wiki es http://es.creadores.wikia.com/wiki/Creadores_Wiki ojala les guste y se diviertan los ases los ases mundiales para mi fancic pokemon pasado presente y futuro tutu me puedes ayudar a terminarlos la pagina la deje en la discucion de marina y ahi deje las instrucciones tambien me puedes ayudar creando un personaje que seria tu hij@ para que aparesca en mi fanfic chaoo --Juby3 05:12 7 ago 2009 (UTC) oye... escoje tres pokes para lo de los ases--el fan de los budew 17:34 7 ago 2009 (UTC) El otro día... Mi perra tubo cachorros,son muy lindos.--Bridgette,la heroína 23:42 7 ago 2009 (UTC) muy bien muy bien has sus datos ¡Qué fastidio...! ...¿Cuantos Sprites de Bridgette Vas a hacer? ¡No sigas haciendo más sprites, que para más gustos te guste, más trabajo de subir logos tendremos que hacer! Si nó, te cambio de Administradora → Usuaria normal, y protejo Bridgette. ¿OK? --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 14:01 8 ago 2009 (UTC) Y?... Y que si hago muchos?y que si yo modifico los logos? No tendrian que estar cambiandolo a cada rato por que lo haria yo. Y aparte,ese sprite que hice es el definitivo. ---- claro... se me habia olvidado estube escribiendo una historia y talves luego la suba aqui Yo no hago casos de eso del horóscopo y eso... Normalmente son mentiras, porque, según mi signo, odio a algunos de vosotros y eso es mentira. Porque, soy capricornio (Lo que pone en lo tuyo de los signos que se llevan mal con el tuyo). Además... En cada Web, son distintas las cosas. No confío en eso porque pueden provocar problemas o asustarte diciéndote: "Salud: Enfermaras duante un tiempo, pero, con un remedio te curaras" o "Dinero: Te quedaras en la ruina". E incluso: "Amor: Serás desafortunado en eso." (Lo leí en la revista de mi tía)". (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:10 9 ago 2009 (UTC)) Nomás sprites de Bridgette Ok. --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 21:29 9 ago 2009 (UTC) Quiero que me conozcan Hola, soy Firefer, estoy creando una pokehistoria(o pokenovela) y quisiera hacerme conocer, si en algun momento tienen tiempo por favor pasen este link o veanlo, gracias La pokehistoria de Firefer--Firefer 22:21 3 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡¡¡CHIMECHO!!! ¿ESTÁS BIEN? DIME ALGO POR FAVOR. hola Hola soy Nicolas493, uno de los nuevos administradores de la wiki, que bueno que hayas vuelto, han pasado muchas cosas mienttras no estabas, bueno espero que continues y re-bienvenida Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 22:38 11 mar 2010 (UTC) A mí? Me hablabas a mí?Pili* si me hablabas a mi soy de la quintaa region y tu?Si fue muy fuerte el terremoto... ¿Puedo agregarte como amiga? ♥Besos♥Pili Hola Soy Diana8, he estado aquí un buen rato y me he aburrido un montón.Diana8 13:18 28 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 thumb|left Puess Diana y Pili Pili:Obvio que puedes ser mi amiga ;) Diana:Pues bienvenida,ojala te la pases bien y tus pokemons son geniales Gracias Que bien ser tu amiga.Diana8 14:01 28 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Diana... Me encantan tus Pokemons sobre todo el gatito pequeño.Chimecho Ultima cosilla! Cual es tu pokemon preferido?? ♥Besitos♥ Pili* PD:Yo tambien juego al BudyPoke jaja xD Pili.. Es Zorua y si no Goldeen y Swalot Claro!♥ Me encantaria que me ayudaras con mis personajes!Podrias empezar con Pili. ♥Besos y abrazos♥ Atte:La Pilini♥ Si puedes!♥ Puedes ser rival de Pili o Erika♥ ♥Besos♥ Atte:La Pilini♥ PD:Puedo salir Pokémon Agaata y aguamarina♥?? Artwork de Bridgette Bueno aquí está.. sólo pude hacer este luego hago los otros espero que te guste... no supe de que color hacer la diadema así que la hice del color del vestido y las botas... D: Archivo:Bridgette_Artwork.png BasuraVolcánica 07:17 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Pili... Obvio qe puedes salir,solo dime cuando y tambien quiero ser rival de Pili y Erika,puedes elegir tu,cual de mis personajes quieres que sea tu rival(Cindy,Simona o Bridgette) GRACIAS por nominarte la verdad es que no conocia el personaje de simona y tampoco sabia que tu eras la creadora inicial de noticiario poke-noti por cierto, quieres votar? saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!]] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 17:58 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Pues... Pues como ya no esta erika puede ser la rival de Blue y me gustaria salir en tu saga lo mas pronto posible(si quieres)Me gustaria ser la rival de Bridgete.Tu saldras cuando Pili querra pelear con Misty.Solo dime tu equipo pokemon en Kanto y todo estara ok! ♥Besos♥ Atte:Solamente Pilini♥ Pues... Pues como ya no esta erika puede ser la rival de Blue y me gustaria salir en tu saga lo mas pronto posible(si quieres)Me gustaria ser la rival de Bridgete.Tu saldras cuando Pili querra pelear con Misty.Solo dime tu equipo pokemon en Kanto y todo estara ok! ♥Besos♥ Atte:Solamente Pilini♥ votos si quieres puedes votar lo unico que tienes que hacer es enviarme tus votos a mi pagina de discusion pero no puedes votar en las categorias en las que estas nominada, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'''Luigi!!!]] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 19:45 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Artwork de Lira bueno acabo de terminar este... si me tienes paciencia los terminaré a todos los que me pediste ;D esque... demonios mañana escuela ¬¬ y todo eso... pero bueno... TE DEJO EL ARTWORK DE LIRA Archivo:Lira_Artwork.png BasuraVolcánica 04:46 12 abr 2010 (UTC) mmm haber si me sale de todas maneras lo intentare el fan de todos los bui bui 00:29 14 abr 2010 (UTC) Artwork de Caminta :D HOLA! hehe acabo de terminar el artwork de caminta... me gustaría ya acabar para no sentirme con pendientes, pero me estan dejando muchos trabajos para la escuela y apenas si me puedo meter pero uff.. eso es historia ¬¬te lo dejo aquí Archivo:Caminta_artwork.pngBasuraVolcánica 00:19 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Artwork de Simona :D Hehehe me gusto como quedó... te puedo pedir un favor D: la puedo usar como una líder de gimnasio en mi región?? Bueno... aquí te la dejo.. Archivo:Simona_Artwork.png BasuraVolcánica 04:41 15 abr 2010 (UTC) =( Nadie de la wiki se acordo de qe hoy es mi cumple--[[Usuario:Chimecho17|¡¡♥Chimecho♥!!]] 20:21 16 abr 2010 (UTC) Lamento... ...que nadie se haya acordado de tu cumpleaños pero es que nadie sabia la fecha, ya que la pagina se translado a Variedades de los Usuarios si quieres llenala y así estoy seguro que todos te felicitarán. en todo caso Archivo:Buen_kirbill.gifFELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AQUIArchivo:Kirbill_de_cunple_años.gif saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 21:54 16 abr 2010 (UTC) Sorry... Recien vi que estabas de cumple...Entonces,feliz cumpleañooooooooooooooooooooooooos!Te quiero mucho y eres la unica amiga que tengo que es de Chile! Ojala que lo pases muy bien en tu cumpleArchivo:GIF027.gifes mi regalo de mi para ti! ♥Que la pases de maravilla.Besos y abrazos♥ Atte:Feliz Cumpleaños Chimecho17,te quiero much♥Archivo:Pili_en_Pókemon.PNGArchivo:Sprite_de_bridgettee.png Claro Claro que podemos ser amigos, luego te pongo, por cierto gracias lo de las historias, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 23:03 16 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: Si quieres salir en PAU ve aqui Invitados en PAU ' Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Chimecho! Happy Birthday to you!. ¡Que la pases genial y cumplas muchos, muchos más! feliz cumpleaños!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =) Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños a ti =) Oye que pases un feliz cumpleaños y que cumplas muchos mas, que te den muchos regalos y que todos los disfrutes xD Que te den un gran pastel y un grna absol muy especial para ti de mi parte. Saludos y felicitaciones. PD:Si nadie se acordo fue porque te ausentaste 7 meses y en esos meses pasaron muchas cosas, muchos usuarios llegaron y muchos se fueron... Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 01:06 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Esteemm feliz cumpleaños!!! :D hehe Bueno te deseo lo mejor y que te la pases super... :D ah see... y ya termine todos los artworks que me pediste el de cindy es el último aquí esta te lo dejo ;D Archivo:Cindy_Artwork.pngBasuraVolcánica 04:17 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Pues... pues en verdad no es ningun truco ni nada pero ya estooy acostrumbrada a poner las imagens.Claro que apareceras ya te habia dicho,pero cuando Pili pele con Misty...Bridget sera rival de Pili y otra sera la rival de Blue...Solo dime tu equipo pokemon en Kanto... ♥Besos y abrazos♥ Atte:La Pilini♥ PAU Gracias por decirme tu equipo Pokémon, pero primero sigue las instrucciones de esta pagina Invitados en PAU y ya, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!]] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 19:06 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Hehehe Ya está el artwork modificado ;D ah si acerca de como hago los dibujos los hago con paint tool sai :D bueno bye BasuraVolcánica 23:32 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Cambia esto.... ..todo esta muy bien en tu personaje en PAU, solo que nop se puede usar fakemon así que obligatoria mente tendrás que tener a Squirtle solo dime si evoluciona, y escoje otro, dile a alguien que te haga el VS y el artwork yo te hare el modo de MM, gracias y saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 15:43 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Olle Olle se que eres de Chile y tenemos mas o menos la misma edad,jajaja,pero yo soy de la quinta region y tu?? ♥Besos y abrazos♥ Atte:La Pilini♥Archivo:PICHU_I.gif Cindy modificado (: Hey como estas?? espero que bien.. bueno modifiqué ya el artowrk de cindy... esque no sabía que eran calzas! hasta que vi que eran calcetas y ya pues la modifiqué con un programa que tiene esta compu... esque mi otra compu tiene el programa con el que hago los artoworks y está en reparación... asi que me voy a tardar un poco en hacer el otro artworks que me pediste... Archivo:Cindy_Artwork.png BasuraVolcánica 03:32 21 abr 2010 (UTC) Solo... ..tenias que buscarla, ya estaba subida, pero sin embargo aqui te lo dejo Archivo:Sin_cara.png saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 23:53 22 abr 2010 (UTC) Artwork de Denisse HOLA!! espero que estés bien (: solo te escribo para saludarte y dejarte el artwork de denisse: Archivo:Denisse_Artwork.png Con respecto a la pregunta que me hiciste de las imagenes a cuales te refieres? :D bueno saludos y adios! BasuraVolcánica 22:27 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Ah esas... imágenes.. Pues aveces se me ocurren a mi (muy pocas ¬¬) sino las saco de google :) busco imágenes ahí... BasuraVolcánica 02:05 26 abr 2010 (UTC) Tu personaje en PAU Tu personaje en PAU ya va a aparecer, el problema es que la mayoria de los pokémon que has escogido son inventados (fakemon) así que por favor reemplazalos por reales lo más pronto posible, gracias y saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 19:52 16 may 2010 (UTC) ¡Volvi! Ya saben la escuela me tenia ocupada--¡¡♥Chimecho♥!!]] 15:28 30 may 2010 (UTC) Ha pasado un mes Paso a recordarte a tí y a los demás usuarios de la wiki que el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS sigue abierto. Si quieres presentar algún personaje, léete las normas y propón a algún personaje tuyo. (No sé si te dije algo hace tiempo, estoy poniendo este mismo mensaje a todos) ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 20:33 31 may 2010 (UTC) hey! HOLA como estas?? espero que bien (: te dejo el artwork de morgana...! ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y SALUDOS!Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 21:17 12 jun 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Morgana_artwork.png Feliz Tanabata! frame|Feliz dia Bueno, hoy se celebra en Japon, la fiesta de Tanabata, dedicada a las estrellas del cielo, Para celebrarlo, dare una placa a los administradores de la wikia. Aqui esta la tuya: Espero que te guste y Feliz Tanabata Chimecho17! --Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 17:58 7 jul 2010 (UTC) holaa!!!! soy nuevo en la wiki asi que decidi ver si podia arreglar sprites y mira ojala no estes brava esto es para ti : antes: Archivo:Sprite_de_bridgettee.png ahora: Archivo:Bridgette_new_sprite.png ojala te guste sime si te gusto o no en mi discucion at2: Brahian el togetic volador XD 21:37 17 jul 2010 (UTC) PAU Temporada 2 Verás más o menos en uno o dos meses comenzará la secunda temporada de Pokémon Aventura Universal, y para ello necesito confirmar tu participación en la serie, así que por favor contestame las siguientes preguntas: Equipo Pokémon: *Si quieres puedes cambiar tu Equipo Pokémon (con exepción de tu Pokémon inicial) o evolucionar a alguno de los que ya tienes. Vestuario: *Si quieres tu personaje puede cambiar de vestuario, pero necesito el arwork, overwork, y vs de tu personaje con su nuevo vestuario. Espero que me respondas antes de que se acabe el plazo (dos meses) gracias por seguir participando en PAU y saludos YO 13:54 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Chimecho =D Hace tiempo que no hablábamos ^^--[[User:Diana8|Diana8 ''si quieres, dime algo.'']] 13:16 29 ene 2011 (UTC)